1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to coaxial cable connectors, and particularly to coaxial cable connectors capable of securely connecting a coaxial cable to a terminal.
2. Technical Background
With the advent of digital signal in CATV systems, a rise in customer complaints due to poor picture quality in the form of signal interference resulting in what is known as “tiling” and the like has also occurred. Complaints of this nature result in CATV system operators having to send a technician to address the issue. Frequently it is reported by the technician that the cause of the problem is a loose F-connector fitting. Type F-connector fittings may be loose for many reasons; sometimes they are not properly tightened due to installation rules of system operators that prohibit the use of wrenches in-doors on customer equipment. Other times a homeowner may relocate equipment after the technician departs and may not adequately secure the F connectors. Additionally, some claim that F-connector couplers loosen due to vibration and/or heat and cold cycles.
Regardless, an improperly installed connector may result in poor signal transfer because there are discontinuities along the electrical path between the devices, resulting in a leak of radio frequency (“RF”) signal. That leak may be in the form of signal egress where the RF energy radiates out of the connector/cable arrangement. Alternately, an RF leak may be in the form of signal ingress where RF energy from an external source or sources may enter the connector/cable arrangement causing a signal to noise ratio problem resulting in an unacceptable picture.
Many of the current state of the art F connectors rely on intimate contact between the F male connector interface and the F female connector interface. If for some reason, the connector interfaces are allowed to pull apart from each other, such as in the case of a loose F male coupler, an interface “gap” may result. This gap can be a point of an RF leak as previously described.
To overcome this issue a number of approaches have been introduced including U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,990 (Bence, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,035 (Bence, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,062 (Palinkas, et al.) and US Patent application 20080102696 (Montena). While these approaches have been successful in varying degrees, it is desirable to provide a functioning connector junction that will operate at various stages of engagement.
To address the issue of loosening Type F couplers a number of approaches have been introduced including a lock-washer design produced by Phoenix Communications Technologies International (PCT), known at the TRS connector. While this approach may be somewhat successful in varying degrees, it is desirable to provide a functioning connector junction that will provide an improved locking mechanism.
It would be desirable therefore to provide a coaxial cable connector that provides a connection without gapping, an alternative ground path, and a way to RF shield both ingress and egress.